Regresemos a Casa
by Dama Jade
Summary: Tanto Luke como Ben realizan que tan doloroso ha sido la muerte de Mara en sus vidas. Luke/Ben


**Fandom**: Star Wars (Universo Expandido)  
**Personajes**: Luke/Ben  
**Clasificación**:G  
**Género**: Angst  
**Tiempo**: Poco después de Luke buscar a Ben antes de que matara a Darth Caedus.  
**Sinopsis**: Ambos realizan que tan doloroso ha sido la muerte de Mara en sus vidas.

Luke preparaba el Jade Shadow para el despegue. Ben, sentado en el asiento que su padre solía ocupar en el pasado, le miraba de soslayo, algo preocupado. Luke procuró ignorar la muda pregunta en esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a su madre. Apretó los dientes, todo su cuerpo tensándose ante el asalto de esa memoria. El vacío era horrible, asfixiante. Ya no sentía esa invigorante energía pulsando en su interior; ahora sólo existía nada.

-¿Padre?

Su hijo debía estar sintiendo su dolor. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, Luke estaba cansado y hasta cierto punto hastiado de todo.

-¿Padre? - le volvió a llamar su hijo.

-Nos iremos.

El joven rostro palideció, -Pero, nos necesitan.

Todo el semblante de Luke se contorsionó por la rabia y Ben saltó involuntariamente de su asiento al sentir la fuerza de la furia de su padre. -No les debo nada.

¿Cuánto no había él sacrificado por la galaxia y cómo le habían correspondido? Con desaires, indiferencia ante sus pedidos, llegando un momento en su vida en que la República puso un precio sobre su cabeza. No; al Sith con todos. Porque ninguno de ellos sabían del dolor que carcomía su interior.

-Pero la tía Leia ni tío Han son culpables y les estamos abandonando. -le replicó Ben captando parte de sus pensamientos.

Fue rápido y grácil el movimiento de su padre, quien lo tomó por los brazos y le alzó en vilo. Ojos como el mar miraron los turquesas que estaban adquiriendo un tono ambarino... Ben sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Acaso te estás atreviendo a objetar mi decisión? -no reconoció la voz helada de su padre.

Sin desviar su mirada de la de su progenitor, él asintió. Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir la mano invisble en su cuello y aún así, continuó mirándole desafiante. Y cuando apenas su vista comenzó a nublarse, le liberaron su cuello intempestivamente. Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y lo apretaron a un duro cuerpo, esta vez todo indicio de frialdad desapareciendo. Luke se había desplomado al suelo y sentado com Ben en sus brazos casi parecía que acunaba a su hijo.

-Perdonáme, Ben. - murmuró Luke realmente contrito, -He perdido tanto en esta vida...

-Lo sé, papá. Y de igual forma has ganado mucho.

Luke tomó el rostro de su hijo en sus manos y con voz ronca, le dijo, -Sí, y tú eres mi más grande tesoro; no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás, papá.

Luke suspiró, derrotado, -No sé como lograré seguir adelante sin tu madre.

-Será difícil hacerlo pero juntos lo haremos.

Ese tranquilo comentario logró que Luke le mirara, realmente le mirara. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y no ver el dolor de su hijo? Ben colocó una mano en el brazo de su padre y movió su rostro en un gesto negativo, intentando aliviar la preocupación, -Yo entiendo, papá.

Por catorce años de su vida, Ben fue un mudo testigo de la relación de su padre con su madre. Una que él admiró y añoró algún día ser lo suficiente agraciado para alcanzarla. Luke volvió a abrazarle, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejilllas. Estaba equivocado al creer que nadie entendía el silencio que había en su interior, uno hueco y vacante de toda sensación. Permitió que sus barreras bajaran para aceptar el consuelo que su hijo le ofrecía con algo de temor, quizás preocupado de interrumpir ese rincón privado de su padre. Luke le envió una caricia a través de su enlace en la Fuerza con su hijo. La paz descendió sobre él, porque sin dificultad alguna, pudo captar la luz de Mara en Ben. En la signatura de su hijo estaba la furia y la tempestad de su madre, la claridad que ahuyentaba la oscuridad todo ello entremezclado con la serenidad y osadía que tanto le pertenecía a él como a su hijo.

Sí; su hijo tenía razón, había ganado mucho. Con renuencia, dejó ir a su hijo de sus brazos y ambos se colocaron de pie. Ben miraba al suelo, algo tímido por el momento compartido.

-Es hora de regresar.

-¿A dónde? - Ben le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, todo el interior de Luke temblando al reconocer ese brillo.

-A casa.

Ben sonrió, reconociendo que era el momento correcto para regresar.


End file.
